Only Once
by Charante Leclerc
Summary: ITV Whitechapel - Why Chandler only flicks off lights once... Chandler/Kent


**Disclaimer: **I do not own, nor profit from.

**Only Once**

Kent stood up, stretching his arms out behind his head. He stooped and turned off his computer, and grabbed the wastepaper bin in his other hand. He moved across the room to the desk across the way, grabbing an empty packet of crisps and a ball of crushed paper. He did the same with the four other desks in the room, working his way around the room methodically. As he walked back to his desk, he saw the light emitting from the small office at the head of the room. He could see Chandler still bent over a file, his fingers tapping on the immaculate desk. Kent just stood and watched him, the wastepaper bin under his arm. A small smile danced across Kent's face.

Chandler heard a small noise, and looked up out of the door. Kent started, just a fraction too late.

"What are you still doing here? I thought your shift had finished?" Chandler asked, standing and moving around the desk.

"I could ask you the same thing, Sir." Kent replied, holding his ground, though setting the bin down on his desk. Chandler laughed, still walking towards Kent.

"I was just thinking. I wanted to get the case finished. And I can't do that at home." Chandler stopped just in front of Kent, gazing down at the younger man. "What about you?"

"Just tidying up. Got nothing to go home to anyway." Kent shrugged.

"No girlfriend?" Chandler seemed concerned.

"No." Kent smiled. "And before you ask, no boyfriend either." Chandler smiled.

"How did you guess?" Kent grinned.

"Get asked it a lot. Straight after the girlfriend question. I can't think why." Chandler grinned with him.

"It's because you're so young, and so beautiful not to have someone." Chandler stepped closer.

Confusion was creeping into Kent's wide eyes.

"You..." Kent swallowed. "You think I'm beautiful." It wasn't a question.

"How could I not?" Chandler slowly reached his hand up, and ran his fingers through Kent's unruly dark curls. Kent closed his eyes and sighed, leaning slightly into Chandler's hand. Chandler leaned in, resting his forehead against Kent's. He slowly breathed in his scent. Kent's wonderful scent. Kent slowly opened his eyes, and tilted his face upwards so he could look into the DI's eyes. They stayed like that for a small time, then Kent slowly closed the distance between Chandler and himself.

They both moaned into the kiss, and Kent wound his arms around Chandler's neck, pulling him down further. Chandler moved his hands to Kent's skinny waist, pulling him as close as possible.

They parted, Kent's eyes feverish, Chandler's elated. Chandler absently stroked Kent's face.

"I've wanted that for so long." Chandler smiled, slightly shaking his head.

"I've waited longer." Kent replied, pulling Chandler into another kiss. They both parted their lips, coaxing each other, teasing.

Chandler pulled away, and grinned down at the younger man, running his hands through Kent's curls.

"Did you say you had nothing waiting for you at home?" Chandler asked, rubbing his fingers into Kent's head.

"Yes. Why?" Kent replied, gripping on to Chandler even more tightly. Chandler smiled.

"Want to come back to my flat?" Chandler posed, his eyes dancing. Kent bit on his bottom lip, pretending to really consider the offer.

"You know what?" Kent finally said. "I think I will."

Chandler picked the younger man up by the waist, and twirled around in a circle, before finally lowering him.

"I was hoping you would say that."

"Do you want to get going Sir?" A hint of teasing was layered in Kent's voice, as he disentangled himself from the DI, and headed for his desk, picking up his coat and bag.

"Be ready in a minute DC Kent." With a smile Chandler mimicked the actions, before flicking off the light once in his office. He walked quickly to where Kent stood waiting, and he put an arm around the DC's waist, for which he got a small smile in return. As they turned out of the Incident Room, Chandler flicked off the lights to the office only once.

He didn't return to repeat the action.


End file.
